


It's Never Enough

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: 'Brendon/Spencer, high school sweethearts, frantic making out'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bandom kissing meme (there are lots of awesome fills there check it [out ](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html)). Unbeated.

They never get enough time together. Time to be together. They are both just so busy, that any free minute where they haven't got responsibilities piling on them is precious. Brendon: trying to please his parents, keep a job, go to practice, please Ryan, keep his grades up. So, when Spencer has Brendon in his kitchen making toast, and the rest of the house is empty and Brendon is wearing one of Spencer's shirts because he spilled smoothie on his own, Spencer cannot resist taking advantage.

“Ummmm, Spencer – right there,” Brendon moans and his head hits the back of the kitchen wall without either of them really noticing.

Spencer has his lips secured over Brendon's neck and is sucking hard. They only have about ten minutes before Ryan is going to be coming over for practice and Brendon only got off work half-an-hour ago – it's never enough time.

Brendon pulls Spencer harder against him, trying to get as much full body contact as possible. It's not enough.

“Do, oh, do we have enough time for -” Brendon huffs out as Spencer nips lower at his throat.

“No,” Spencer states, drawing Brendon's mouth to his own before Brendon has a chance to complain. Spencer's hand is in Brendon's hair, keeping Brendon's head at the exact angle he wants. Brendon tries to move forward, but Spencer's hand keeps him back, refusing Brendon the extra contact with his hips that he wants.

“Spencer,” Brendon breaks off to say, “I need, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon -” Brendon roughly pulls their hips flush and grins against Spencer's mouth, moaning a little desperately.

“Oh, God Brendon.” Spencer tries to move back, gain control back, but Brendon doesn't let him, sliding a hand down between them and stroking lightly. Spencer jerks forward hard and moans loudly.

“Oh My God – my eyes – my eyes!” Ryan's voice permeates their bubble of frantic touching. Spencer collapses against Brendon, shielding him from Ryan's wrath. “You promised this wasn't going to happen again Spencer! Seriously, you guys have been going out for over a year, why are you not over this yet! You are in the middle of the kitchen!” Ryan says loudly, accompanied by flailing hand gestures. Over the year Brendon and Spencer had been together, the three of them had to make a lot of specific rules in order to stop Ryan from freaking out and 'no making out in his presence' was number two, right after 'Ryan needs at least half-an-hour of Best Friend time a day'.

“Ryan,” Spencer says, and Brendon starts to giggle. This happens at least once a week, despite the previously mentioned rule number two, and Ryan is always as over-dramatic and ridiculous.

“No. It's ok, I'm going to go clean my eyes and then we'll set up yeah,” Ryan says and faux blindly makes his way to the bathroom, holding his hands out to grip onto the wall as he moves overly cautiously.

“We're sorry. It wont happen again,” Brendon calls after him.

“As if I believe that,” Ryan replies, raising his middle finger as he closes the bathroom door.

“Is he gone?” Brendon asks, as he still can't see much as he is mostly still covered by Spencer's body. Not that Brendon is ever going to complain about that, if Brendon could choose he'd spend his entire life this close to Spencer.

“Yeah.” Spencer's eyes light up wickedly and instead of getting off Brendon he manoeuvres his leg in between Brendon's and kisses Brendon, gently but insistently.

“Um, Spencer, we said...” Brendon tries and fails to be sensible, meeting Spencer's mouth with similar vigour.

“He'll be in there awhile, we have time...” Spencer manages to get out before fusing their mouths together and putting all his desperation into the kiss.

“Never enough time,” Brendon whispers breathlessly.

“I know.”

“Guys, you know I can hear you,” Ryan calls from the bathroom.

Brendon collapses his head onto Spencer's shoulder, using his hands to physically stop Spencer from drifting his hands to places that would make Ryan's head explode (more) if he saw. Brendon takes a deep breath trying to calm down, and tries to pull away.

“No,” Spencer growls petulantly, hands that had previously been curled softly around Brendon's hip and neck turning into a vice hold.

“Spencer,” Brendon says, attempting to twist away.

“No. Just, not yet ok?” Spencer's voice is plaintive and he kisses Brendon's lips gently, not hard enough to start anything again, but enough to completely sabotage Brendon's calming down plan.

“I - love - you,” Brendon breathes in between kisses, trying to infuse his voice with all his love, lust, and desperation. He knows he doesn't even come close, and wishes for a moment that he had Ryan's way with words.

“You love him, he loves you – we all know. Now, let's go practice,” Ryan states from the doorway, a bored expression on his face and hip cocked aggressively.

Spencer pulls himself off Brendon as slowly as he can and moves towards the practice room. Brendon watches him go, eyes glued to Spencer, the space stretching between them and Brendon is powerless to do anything but follow.

“You're just jealous,” Spencer whispers into Ryan's ear and kisses Ryan on the temple as he passes.

“Ack,” Ryan calls over his shoulder, wiping his head dramatically, but Brendon can see the small smile that he can't hide. Brendon grabs Ryan's hand and pulls him along to the practice room. As they catch up with Spencer, Brendon links his other hand with Spencer's, kissing it carelessly.

It's never enough. But they have other things too.


End file.
